DETERMINATION (Undertale SI-OC)
by Misadique
Summary: Just your old regular self insert. (chapter 1 does not reflect the quality of the rest of the fic)
1. Chapter 1 - Different world

**Hey guys! I'm here for an undertale self insert! Don't worry,i won't abandon Jake's story,but i'm in the mood to do an undertale self insert! and it's connected to jake's story,you'll know how Jake got into One Piece or in this timeline,Undertale. (A/N: you don't need to read Jake's story for this,as it isn't explained in that story yet.)**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Undertale,do you really think i would do fanfiction?**

"Talking"

_*Chara talking_

* * *

**DETERMINATION:**

**Chapter 1:Different world.**

* * *

**?'s POV**

* * *

I could only take one soul to transfer to another world,but i couldn't choose which none of them were really suited for that , Suddenly , a new soul appeared on the list, a certain Jake.I saw his description,it said he was Courageous,smart,determined but really bored . perfect candidate for One Pi- "Takai! New orders,whoever you picked is going to Undertale,so hurry up and transfer him."My boss ordered me

"Fine!" I responded,Jake would fit in Undertale too

"Good luck,Jake" I whispered while transfering his soul in Undertale

* * *

**[REPLACEMENT ...]**

**[REPLACEMENT FINISHED: JAKE - THE 8TH FALLEN HUMAN]**

**[FRISK ERASED]**

**[JAKE IS NOW THE 8TH FALLEN HUMAN]**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

* * *

"One more minute mom..." I grumbled,clearly not ready to wake up

I opened my eyes,the sunlight bliding me in the process

"What the hell?"

The last thing i remembered was getting hit by a car.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh i'm not a Self insert am i?" I asked to simingly nobody

_*What's a self insert?_ A voice in my head asked

"AAAH WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO I HAVE A VOICE IN MY HEAD?

_*What are talking ab- WAIT I HAVE NO BODY WHY AM I IN SOMEONE'S HEAD!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed_

_*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ASRIEL HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP_

We panicked for what seemed hours until we finally came to a stop

"WAIT let's stop panicking,we need to figure what the hell is happening" I said

_*Yeah_

"So,we're in a cave,and you're in my head?"

_*Yes._

"What's the last thing you remember and what's your name?"

_*The last thing i remember is... dying and my name is Chara_

That's the moment i realised i was in Undertale.

"Fuck...well can you hear my thoughts?"

*No.

"Okay your turn."

_*What's the last thing you remember and what's your name too?_

I had to be smart about this.

"The last thing i remember is falling down and my name is Jake"

*_Okay,shall we move on to the rest of the cave?_

"Yes."

I started to walk towards an arch and passed trought to find a flower,a golden flower smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2 – Lil'Flowey

**Sorry for the wait and this chapter's length. I just write when I feel like it and it's not like i'm getting paid am i? (btw dialogue might be off rails for more freedom. Though i still try to keep it close to the original for now since the plot didn't diverge yet.)**

DETERMINATION:

Chapter 2 – Lil'Flowey

Here we go, there's that little "cute" flower that will pretend like it wants to "help" me. Well i'm not gonna let him do that.

I can't say anything that i shouldn't know yet because of Chara, so i need to act natural. I can do this. Probably.

The flower's smile is surprisingly warm, almost like it was genuine. Probably because of the near infinite practice time, reset shenanigans and all that.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" The Golden flower says in a friendly, close to chessy manner.

"And i'm Bond! Jake bo- i mean Jake!" I reply with my best Flowey impression

*_Really?_

Huh, i guess ...they must know about James Bond. Makes sense since the intro said the year was 20XX which means between 2000 and 2099.

_By the way Chara, what's your gen-_

"Huh... Anyways! You must be _so _confused ! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready! Here we go!" The animated Flower cheerfully exclaimed

Heh, i-

Suddenly, the world flashes between dark and light a few moments before setling on dark. A little cartoony heart appeared on my torso, on top of where a normal heart would be located. A white box appared on the ground, probably signifying that I couldn't go past it. I wonder how will the game mechanics like act and stuff will operate?

"Ya see this little red heart? That's your SOUL ! The very culmination of your being! Right now, your soul is weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

The pellets appeared and just like I expected, they didn't look threatening at all. Why would anyone be afraid of a little white pellet with a smiley face on them? Yep, I was pretty surprised too when I saw the extra detail, but what do you know? Toby fox couldn't add in all the details on pixel art. At least that's my opinion, might just be that the universe doesn't stick at 100% to Toby's mind.

That.. was actually pretty smart of Flowey, well not that he wasn't smart to begin with. A child would trust the flower really easily because he's a talking flower, but add in the friendliness and the little childish details and he'll be sure to catch a nice and easy soul.

Not like I would let him do that to me, as I knew about his plans, and even without that a talking flower that's overly friendly would arise suspicion.

"Down here, love is shared through… 'friendliness pellets'. Come on! Try and get as many as you can!"

Oh hell no.

I dodge the pellets easily by simply stepping away, as Flowey didn't expect me to be suspicious.

Flowey's smile faltered quickly as he put on a kinda mocking but also friendly face.

"Hey buddy, you missed them, -"

"No, i'm pretty sure I just dodged them."

"_Oh_, **You know what's going on here don't you ? **You just wanted to see me suffer.**"**

Suddenly, a seemingly unbreakable dome of little white pellets appeared one by one around me. Normally, a regular person would have been afraid but the thing is that I know toriel is gonna rescue me.

"Wow, really scary. What are you gonna do ? Throw petals at me til I die ?" I say, even though I know those would hurt a lot.

And, as predicted, just before the pellets got to touch my skin, Flowey got yeeted across the cave by a fire ball. It wasn't like in the game, it was actually kinda fast. Goat mama for the win.

"Do not fear, my child, for I am he- *TV beep sound* What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

Toriel looked and sounded exactly like I expected her to. A purple dress with the delta rune on it, Short fur on her body that looked too clean to be true, tiny, goofy horns on head and darker eyes than the red eyes the fandom portrayed her with, while still having a tint of red in them.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

**And that's where i'm gonna leave the chapter for now! **

**I got a spur of inspiration and here we are!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and i'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Save File

**I am back again, this time without an incredibly long pause! It took me some time to get out of writer's block for this story, but in the meantime I think I got better at writing. Probably.**

**Anyways, the votes are in and he's gonna be able to save, with a mechanic really close to the original game. Last thing before the chapter, i'm convinced that Chara wasn't a bad person but the player corrupted them, so take that in account when reading the story. I'm also for Chara is the narrator.**

**Time to answer to guest reviews from ! Spacebattlers close your eyes.**

_**Mari:**_

_**Why is he hiding that he is from another universe?**_

_**Looking forward to what you write next. The little details you put in helped to make it interesting.  
**_

**Well, except from Sans and maybe Flowey, nobody would believe they're in a game. Would you like it if someone came right up to you, talked about things way too personal, then told you you were in a game all along? Sorry if this sounded ruder than intended hehe. Anyways, thanks for the support.**

* * *

DETERMINATION:

Chapter 3 - The save file

* * *

There it was. The shiny star that destroyed countless lives then put them back like nothing happened. The shiny star that may or may not corrupt me. I don't know if it will but i'll try my hardest not to get corrupted by power.

I went to touch it and a screen appeared in front of me, floating in the air. Kind of reminded me of The Gamer but with an Undertale UI. There were 2 buttons: SAVE and CANCEL, With… my name on the upper left of the screen. Uh. I expected it to be Chara but okay. Another difference. Anyways, on the upper middle it obviously stated LVL 1 since I didn't kill any monsters. It also had my play time on the upper right. Huh.

*_The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored._

_Are you going to narrate everything i'm going to do?_

*_Yes, since I have absolutely nothing else to do, __I'm stuck in your body remember?_

This kinds of make me wonder if they had the save back then. How would they know about DT and all that stuff? Maybe being fused with Asriel hold them back from loading since Asriel was in control, and he didn't have a save nor did he know how to load. Food for thought.

I saved and I saw that time had stopped when I entered the menu, kind of makes sense, otherwise Toriel would have asked me what I was doing there staring into space.

I went up the stairs and the next room looked exactly like I remembered, albeit not pixelated.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel said in a soothing voice.

"Allows me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS"

Before she had any time time to solve the puzzle herself, I already did. I didn't need help for these noobie puzzles, goat ready Toriel!

"Well aren't you a smart one! The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusion between diversions and doorkeys. I wonder how many you can solve by yourself? Though, don't try to solve a puzzle without my authorization young one, you might get hurt."

We moved on to the next room,solved the puzzle ect… the rest of the Tutoriel was basically the same.

At the dummy "fight", it showed me how the battle system worked, basically I have the fight act items and mercy options floating right in front of me, if I select one of them, it basically lets me do what I want as long as it's kind of the actions I said. For exemple, when I selected talk, I could say anything but couldn't attack or move much in general.

Anyways like I said, I couldn't do anything else that wasn't cannon because of Toriel guiding me.

That changed when she finally left me alone because she forgot her pie! I finally could whatever the hell I wanted. It really felt liberating. Toriel is nice but she didn't allow for freedom in her tutorial.

This is so exciting! The game was limited by the fact that it was a game, but now that it was real life there was unlimited possibilites! Endless inter- Wait, i'm starting to sound a bit floweyry, bad idea. Let's put one rule. The least amount of resets possible. And once on the surface, no resets at ALL. I won't let myself become a megalomaniac. Curiosity killed the cat after all. Maybe if someone dies. Maybe then i'll reset.

Though, i'll have to try some fan theories. By the way, i've watched a around 3 hours long theory by Captain Hype on Gaster. **(AN: It's in french but this theory is awesome, go watch it if you understand french.)** In the end they theorized that the player was Gaster, with evidence. I wonder who would be Gaster in this case? Is there someone watching my every movements that's not Chara? Let's not go too deep down the rabbit hole.

Anyw-

Ring…

Ah I almost forgot about that. I answer and i'm greeted with the friendly voice of Toriel.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room Have you?"

"Yes I have actually, it was kind of boring In there."

"Go back there immediately! The ruins are dangerous for a Human, and there are puzzles I have yet to explain."

"I can take care of myself _mom_" I said in a mocking tone, though Toriel didn't register it as such.

"Huh? Did you just call me 'Mom'? Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy? Would you like to call me 'Mother' ?"

I didn't really feel comfortable calling her mom, but I know it would make her feel better and I couldn't let myself say no.

"Sure!" I respond

"Well… see you later."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I prefer writing bite sized chapters because as I write them, I can't help but be excited for people to read it and I can't bring myself to do them too big. I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ruins

**My inspiration seems to be infinite this week. I don't see why I wouldn't exploit that though.**

DETERMINATION:

Chapter 4 - The Ruins

Now where do I go… Ah yes! Let's go take some monster candy!

*_It says take one. Will you take a piece of candy?_

_Not only one!_

I grab an handful and put them in my pockets, and I know that'll make Chara mad but who cares? It's not like there's someone here to scold me.

*_You horrible human being._

_Cmon Chara don't be a wimp._

*_I'm not being a wimp i'm being someone who respects the rules._

Stubborn little shit, I continue forwards down the hall until i'm met with the shiny star of destruction, and of course, I save.

I love this, the leaves that are under my foot are so crinkly! I almost forgot how good it was to be a… child…

That's when it hit me, my body was smaller than before! I wasn't that old before but there's still a big difference! I was so caught up in everything that was happening that I didn't notice. What a dumbass! That's why Toriel called me a Child and not young man or whatever! It makes so much sense. I guess whatever R.O.B that sent me here made me the age of Frisk. Meh, it just means I get to live longer.

I continue down the hallway while thinking, which makes me not pay attention anymore. Suddenly, the world flashes black a few times before settling down to black, and to my surprise, the battle music actually plays! I guess since the RPG system is in the lore, the music being part of it isn't too far fetched.

It's a little froggit. Froggits are way cuter in real life than in the game, and like Flowey, they have a lot more detail than in the game, this being real life.

Of course, since i'm going for a pacifist run, I click act and then compliment.

"I like….. the sound you make?" I say, not really sure what to compliment.

*_Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyways._

_How do you know that? Do you speak Froggit?_

*_Yes actually, a .. friend taught me how to communicate with monsters that don't speak through conventional means._

_Huh._

The fireflies weren't that hard to dodge, only a bit of bending my body and they were done for.

I quickly spared the monster before walking away.

How is it that-

AHHH

Oops, forgot about the hole room, well I guess i'm just gonna go up the stairs.

After going up the stairs, the world flashed once again and a cute little Whimsum appeared. I don't see why anyone would want to kill that thing.

This is gonna get old really fast, let me walk damn it!

I spare it real quick because Whimsums don't want to fight and I proceed into the next ro-

Ring…

"Hello ? This is Toriel."

Ugh.. can't I do anything without being interrupted ? I don't want to go to Hotlands anymore…

"For no reason in particular, which do you prefer, Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

"I don't care either way, even if there's both" I reply, a bit annoyed.

"Oh okay.. see you later then." And with that, she ended the call.

With my reply, I avoided the second call, and I was free to continue as I liked,pushing the rock onto the button I continued on my merry way.

The rest of the puzzle were the same, including the rock that I gave better instructions. Of course I picked up the toy knife that I kept as a what if and bought a spider donut so that muffet doesn't murder me.

Anyways, I save and then I head into Toriel's house, excited to try the pie. I could probably get more than one slice, this, again, being real life.

Wait, wasn't she supposed to come out of the house? Well, I guess I hurried the ruins so I might be here early

"Okay, finally got my phone back from that do- Oh, hello my child. Are you hurt?" Toriel said

"No no, i'm fine." _Not like those attacks could touch me_

"Still, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long, it was irresponsible of me to-" Toriel started before I interrupted her

"Sheesh, I can take care of myself you know?"

"Ah. Uh.. No, an 8 year old-looking child cannot take care of himself out there alone, it is too dangerous."

"I thought I said I could take care of myself? I may look 8, but I assure you that, at least mentally, I am not 8."

"I insist! No matter, come in, I baked you a butterscotch cinnamon pie!"

Like in "cannon" Toriel showed me my room. I went in the bed and went to sleep.

**And that's it for today! I hoped you liked the chapter! For readers, (and in some capacity Spacebattles readers) follow, favorite and review! Sorry if I might seem a bit pushy lol.**

**And i've been thinking about posting it in other websites, but i'm not sure about doing that. I'll wait until I have more chapters to do it, and i'll probably fuse em.**


End file.
